Firim/Firim (Canon)
Firim is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. It is classified as one of the "starter" planets of the games alongside Oleana, Geolyte, Anasaze, and in Meteos Wars, Lumious. Planetary Data Firim is a rather small planet, the third smallest in diameter in Meteos. It is primarily made of viscous magma and lava, which, combined with a rapid rotation, has warped the planet's shape into a sort of rounded lightning bolt. There appears to be more solid hardened rock that serve as the "continents" that the Firimes live on. Firim appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Molten Hellions, sharing its grouping with Hotted. ''Inhabitants The Firimes are around 1.5 meters in height, and have a population of about 30 million. They are humanoid, with a head like that of a flame, with a single eye visible within. They are said to be able to command lava flows at will. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' This planet does not require any sort of fusion to unlock, as it is unlocked from the start. Its Sound Set, Rocking Spirit, requires 100 Fire Meteos to fuse, or can be unlocked by clearing the Branch route in Star Trip with 4 minutes or less of gameplay. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Firim has a large abundance of Fire Meteos, with a much smaller but equal balance of Air, Soil, Iron, and Zap Meteos, and trace amounts of Dark. Firim has a mere 7 columns to launch Meteos from, one of the smallest in the game. Firim has fairly powerful launches, with vertical launches containing slightly more power. While it is a simple planet to use overall, its few columns allow it to get overwhelmed by incoming attacks quite easily. In its Time War, it had equal rates of Fire, Soil, Iron, Zap and Herb, with trace amounts of Glow. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Firim made its second appearance in Meteos Online. It, interestingly, actually has to be fused before use, requiring 1500 Air and 1500 Fire Meteos. Firim experienced high frequencies of Fire Meteos, slightly lower, equal frequencies of Iron and Air, approximatley halved, equal frequencies of Soil and Zap, and finally trace amounts of Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Firim made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as a starter planet. It had its Meteos lineup altered slightly, with its Soil Meteos changed to Dark Meteos, and all of its Meteos frequencies, barring Fire Meteos, brought down. The native's animation was also changed to have the native's head spin around at various times during the animation. Nevertheless, Firim retains its fast gameplay, even with the natural slowdown, and is quite an effective planet on all accounts, while still being usable by beginners. Combined with its naturally high attack power and its Planet Impact, Sentinel, Firim can be quite the formidable opponent, but struggles against planets with high defensive capabilities, especially Arod. Gallery Backgrounds Meteos - Firim.jpg|A depiction of Firim's arcing magma bursts on its surface, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Firim.jpg|A depiction of Firim's surface, via Meteos Online. Block Designs CombinedFirim.png|Firim's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Hevendor. These have an animation ingame. CombinedOnlineF.png|Firim's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Trivia * Firim's name may be derived from the word "fire". Ignius may be derived from ignis, or "fire" in Latin. Category:Canon Planet Pages